smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Funny
"Sunny Funny" 'or '"Sunny" '''for short is a character in the SML Fanon UNIVERSE! She originated from the classic rapping game PaRappa the Rapper. Appearence Sunny Funny is a flower person who has Pink Petals, Red Thorns, a red and blue dress, and green shoes. As the Iron Flower, she wears an armor similar to Crash's, but with a different color scheme. The shoes are colored red, the legs are gray, the dress is gray and red, the arms are blue, the head is dark blue, the thorns are yellow and the pedals are colored orange. Her eyes are also covered by a computer screen that senses her eye movement and thus projects two yellow dots that represent her eyes. She also wears a set of purple glider wings. Overview '''(SPOILER WARNING!) Sunny Funny used to live at a planet ruled by Flower People. She lived with her brother Denny and her father General Potter. One day Onion Cream created a lazer and wanted to test it out. Unfortunatley to Sunny, Onion Cream blew up her planet. Sunny and a few other flower people escaped before the planet blew up. But they were unfortunate once again as Onion Cream sent the trolls to attack the surviving flower people. Sunny was the only one to escape. Sunny's ship then crashed landed on Earth. She then left her ship and entered Dr. Finkleshitz' lab where she saw Meggy healing in a bacta tank. She was then released and Sunny told Meggy about her and why she is here. Meggy and Sunny then went to the others. After a bit of planning, they decide to end RH 2.0's reign and destroy The Death Creeper once and for all. They manage to do that but Sunny was stabbed by a syringe by RH 2.0. After more fighting, Sunny gets stabbed in the left eye. But thanks to medical attention, her eye has been replaced with a cybernetic eye from Finkleshitz. Now she works for Crash Bandicoot at the town hall. In “New To Pensacola!” she learns how to get adjusted to things in Pensacola with the help of Meggy and Tari. She also appeared in Chapter 2 of Poopy Butt’s Revenge, where Poopy Butt follows her to her house, but runs off when she calls the police. In Badman Thinks Of Something New!, she was targeted by Badman and his small gang who sent Buckaroo to neither kidnap or kill her. Buckaroo later snaps and gets furious and explains everything to her. She gets furious at Badman, Nancy and DBT Guy (expect for Badman Jr) and starts beating them up which winds them to the hospital. This story can prove that Sunny is strong enough to not be messed around with. She appears in chapter 2 of Scaredy Dog where she confronts Poopy Butt to tell him he shouldn't be afraid of cats because he is a dog. She appeared in Shop, Look And Listen, but she didn’t have any lines. In The Rabbit!, she performed numerous ways to get rid of the rabbit when it kept stealing crops from her garden. However, each attempt ended with her getting injured. Eventaully, at the end, she catches the rabbit and puts him in a cage where every time he tries to catch a carrot, it’s hoisted out of reach. She also appeared in Greetings.... When Buckaroo came to the nightclub, he got so much backlash from the people inside. She, Meggy and Tari decided to confront him which he then tells his story to them. This makes everyone want to be Buckaroo's friend. In The Dangerous Trio!, she encounters the Dastardly Three, a criminal gang consisting of Boney, Goombar and Bett. After outsmarting them at a bar, she eventually gets them arrested. She appears in Jumping the Shark! where Murder Man’s changes to the show led her to get chased again by the bulldogs and demons when the original ending to The Rabbit! was made canon again. Eventaully, Murder Man’s changes were undone. She is also set to appear in "The Firestar Arc!", "The Big War!" and "The Election!". Appearances The Vandal Buster! (Debut) New to Pensacola! Poopy Butt's Revenge! Badman Thinks Of Something New! Scaredy Dog War of the Two Females! Shop, Look And Listen (no dialogue) The Rabbit! Tournament Arc https://smlfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tournament_Arc Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 1https://smlfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Shortest_of_Shorts_volume_1 Greetings... The Dangerous Trio! Relationships Meggy Sunny met Meggy when she was going around Finkleshitz' lab. She opened the bacta tank she was in and told her about her back story. Sunny then helped Meggy and the others defeat Rh 2.0. Tari Meggy introduced Tari to Sunny Funny to which she is happy to meet her. The Wiki Users Sunny helped the wiki users defeat Rh 2.0. Onion Cream Onion Cream and the trolls blew up Sunny's planet and killed everyone other than Sunny. Sunny was upset that she didn't get to kill Onion Cream but was happy that he died. RH 2.0 Sunny helped everyone defeat RH 2.0. Sunny did get damaged when she was stabbed by a syringe and in the left eye. Parappa Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the games. Matt Major Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the anime. PJ Berri Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the games. Katy Kat Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the games. Paula Fox Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the anime. Buckaroo When she first met him, it was not a good start as she knew already he is a villain. But later, Buckaroo was fed up and started to scream at her which she understanded and confronted him from suicide. Badman Sunny does not like Badman because he attempted to kidnap or kill her with his gang. Nancy She also does not like Nancy because she helped out Badman in his plan. DBT Guy Sunny also dislikes him because he helped out Nancy and Badman. Badman Jr Badman Jr may have not been that evil towards Sunny but helped out Badman, DBT Guy, Nancy and Buckaroo. He said while Badman was in the hospital that he apologized to her and got a lollipop. Boko The Rabbit Sunny Funny does not like him because he got her into lots of trouble and ate up her garden. She was at the end mauled to death by blue demon, red demon and bulldogs. In a alternative ending, Bugs Bunny came and helped her out by getting rid of Boko from the garden. Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny helped Sunny get rid of Boko for vandalizing and destroying her garden. Therefore she might appreciate his help. Bulldogs Sunny does not like them because they mauled her up along with the red and blue demons. Red And Blue Demons She does no to like them because she was mauled by them. The Mouse She has no dialogue with him because she has not spoken in Shop, Look And Listen. Mario She has not interacted with him in his pairings with her. Therefore she is neutral with him. Jeffy No dialogue with him in Shop, Look And Listen. So it is unknown if she like she or dislikes him. Zulzo The Zombie Patient She was interested in Zulzo's department shop. Nothing much is to be said. Gallery sfu-character-sunnyfunny(ironflower).png|The Iron Flower! (Design by CuldeeFell13) sfu-sunny'splanet.png|Sunny's Planet also known as Greenhouse (Design by CuldeeFell13) Greenhouse Destroyed!.png|Sunny escaping an exploded Greenhouse! ironflowerinpensecola.png|Sunny in her iron flower outfit exploring Pensecola! ultimatebattle.png|Sunny, Meggy and Tari fighting Badman, Nancy, Onion Cream, Murder Man and a few more! I dont feel sorry.png|Sunny brutally beating up Onion Cream flower wars.png|Sunny and Moony (not final design) fighting with lightsabers Ironflowercomic.png|A comic showing Sunny's Armour "The Iron Flower" and all of her moves. Trivia * She was actually planned to debut in The Firestar Arc. However, RH decided to introduce her early in The Vandal Buster! * Because RH added an origin story to Sunny of that she came from another planet, Sunny has not met Parappa and the others yet. They will meet in The Firestar Arc. * Sunny Funny recieved a special armor from Crash Bandicoot that she will wear and become the “Iron Flower” in the upcoming RH story, “The Election!” * However the armor appeared in Tournament Arc. RH has stated that Tournament Arc takes place after The Election so the ”Iron Flower” armor will still officially debut in The Election!. Category:SFU Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters with tragic backstories Category:Characters from Video Games